Fixed
by lysachan
Summary: Alex comes back from a trip as a changed woman and Olivia can't deal. Attempted humour. No spoilers. Femslash.


It started out as a perfectly normal morning: Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, just like the rest of the squad, and nursing her steaming hot coffee. A little swarm of butterflies had been flying in her stomach the past few hours; she hadn't seen Alex in two whole weeks because the blonde had flown off to some conference on the other side of the continent. She was supposed be back any minute now and Olivia couldn't wait to see her again - two weeks of bottling up urges would make anybody antsy.

Olivia could immediately hear the clicking of Alex's high-heel shoes when the ADA stepped into the hallway leading to the squad room. The detective was just about to turn around in her chair, a bright smile on her face, when Fin's coffee mug fell on the floor with a loud crash.

"Holy mother of...!" The mug had broken into dozens of pieces, but that didn't seem to worry Fin one bit: his eyes were firmly focused on the squad room door. Slowly Olivia followed his gaze and her eyes landed on the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Christ!" was all she could utter. Her mouth hung open, but no more words came out, not even when she really tried to concentrate. The sight in front of her was, well, indescribable.

"Hi everybody and greetings from California," Alex said cheerily and walked to Olivia's desk. "So, what do you think?" Her question was directed at the brunette.

"I...I really...erm...," Olivia stammered, blinking furiously.

"Oh, come on!" Alex leaned closer. "What do you _think_?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a sultry way which made Olivia swallow. The brunette opened and closed her mouth again and again, in a total loss for words.

"I...I can't believe you had your boobs fixed!" Olivia finally exclaimed and tightly closed her eyes, as if it would all just go away like that.

"Aren't they just fabulous?" Alex said and studied her more than revealing cleavage.

"Alex, why!" Olivia stared at her girlfriend's new pair of assets in horror.

"Oh, please! I didn't _have_ boobs before. I figured I might as well get this done while I'm gone. Don't you just love them?" Alex's eyes were still on her chest and Olivia had to grab the edge of her desk to keep from passing out.

At that moment Captain Cragen emerged from his office and noticed the returned ADA.

"Welcome back counselor, I hope y-," He didn't finish because his eyes had just landed on the ADA's new pair of blouse bunnies.

"Captain Cragen, nice to see you again. I used my free time wisely during the trip, don't you think?" Alex's voice was as chipper as ever. Her new boobs were bouncing oddly up and down, and suddenly Olivia realized that the eyes of the whole squad were on her girlfriend's shirt front.

"This cant be happening," Olivia muttered and squeezed her eyes shut again. She buried her head in her hands and rocked herself back and forth. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't..."

With a gasp she quickly opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the ceiling of her own bedroom. Her pulse was racing and she was sweating like crazy.

"Jesus," Olivia whispered quietly and took a deep breath. A very disturbing thought crossed her mind and slowly she moved her hand under the covers to rest on her girlfriend's breast. _Normal_. Everything was normal, just the way she liked.

"Oh, thank God!" She let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Do I even wanna know?" A very sleepy voice said from the other side of the bed. Olivia quickly pulled her hand away and blushed furiously.

"No, probably not," she said, her face all red. Alex turned on her side and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. She sighed comfortably and wrapped her arm around the detective's waist.

"You know, sometimes your psyche scares me," the blonde said against Olivia's throat. She was silent for a moment before continuing: "Just thank God that documentary wasn't about sex change operations." Alex chuckled and Olivia just shook her head.

_Yeah, thank God indeed..._


End file.
